Metal Sonic vs Mega Man
Metal Sonic vs Mega Man is Episode 14 from Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man! Blue creations of Dr. Eggman and Dr. Light duke it out! Which will be left intact? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Dr Eggman's Air Fleet (Sonic Heroes) Overlooking the countless robots and ships stood Metal Sonic, who awaited the arrival of Sonic and the rest of the Sonic Heroes. In the distance, a blue figure began making his way towards him but upon closer inspection, one thing became abundantly clear: that was not Sonic. Metal leaped down and met the intruder head on. It was Mega Man. Sure, Metal Sonic had a vague idea of who this was; he had seen him in Zero's memory when he downloaded the Maverick Hunter's data in their battle. He rushed before Mega Man and told him. "Zero was designed to be superior to you, and I killed him. Prepare yourself Mega Man, because I intend to do the same to you..." Mega Man cycled through his options before aiming his Mega Buster at Metal Sonic. Here we go! Metal Sonic instantly called on the Black Shield to repel three shots from the Mega Buster. Mega Man leaped and used a Flame Blast which was also denied by the Black Shield. Metal Sonic then began attacking for himself, using laser blasts from his chest which Mega Man slid under, kicking Metal into the air. Metal then curled into a ball and delivered a Homing Attack. There was a heavy collision of robots as the two clattered into the floor. Metal recovered first and clawed Mega Man up the side of his arm. Mega Man retracted his arm and fired a Charge Shot, sending Metal crashing through several bits of machinery. He then grabbed Metal and applied pressure with a squeeze, but Metal broke free and summoned the Z saber, stolen from the earlier referenced battle with Zero. The blade met with one of Mega Man's and the Blue Bomber began backing away from his foe. Not letting up, Metal Sonic leaped in with a kick, but Mega Man ducked it and delivered a strike from his Flame Sword. Metal bounced off the ground, and rushed back in with a Spin Dash. Mega Man delivered a semi charged shot, cutting off Metal Sonic's path. The two then collided with kicks, with Metal just gaining the upper hand. He then rained down fire with the stolen Z buster, which Mega Man blocked with his own shots. He then summoned a Leaf Shield, which he threw at Metal. Eggman's creation countered with the Black Shield again before firing a laser from his chest. Mega Man was caught in the chest and crashed through a wall. Metal pursued, hitting a trio of Homing Attacks and clawing Mega Man across the face. Rather than take time to make his injuries apparent Mega Man slid under Metal again. He then fired a small tornado beneath Metal, taking him further away before scoring with a direct hit from a Charge Shot. Mega Man then summoned another Leaf Shield but fired an Ice Slasher ahead of the leaves to act as a ploy. Metal blasted the ice with the laser in his chest but was caught by the leaves. They did as little damage as you'd expect and Metal instantly attempted a Homing Attack. He barrelled into Mega Man and then summoned the Z saber, slashing across Mega Man's chest and sending him further through the building. Metal then fired a blast from his chest which Mega Man countered with his own Charge Shot. Metal was caught off guard and took the brunt of the attack. Mega Man then pelted him with small shots from the Mega Buster. Metal struggled to recover as he was pelted far too frequently but he managed to pull up a Black Shield, which bought him some time. He then threw himself at Mega Man with a Homing Attack, pushing back against Mega Man but the Blue Bomber caught him with an explosive. The bomb stuck to Metal Sonic as he went for a Spin Dash and the explosion engulfed him. Proceeding with extreme caution, Mega Man pointed his Mega Buster around to try and locate his target. He found him... or at least he ''was the one being found. Metal clawed at Mega Man's arm and ripped it out of its socket. Mega Man clutched where his arm should be and began backing away, firing defensive shots. Metal continued to press his offensive- delivering a roundhouse kick. He then grabbed Mega Man's Z buster and summoned a lightning bolt from the air, conducting it through the arm and severing that one too. In a desperate bid to mount a counter offensive, Mega Man tried to slide beneath Metal again but this time, he was having none of it and grabbed Mega Man by the leg. He fired another blast from his chest which put him through the wall of a ship. Mega Man looked up at Metal who had only one thing to say. "Blue Bomber data has been copied." he then fired a more devastating laser from his chest which obliterated Mega Man instantly. Metal Sonic then noticed below that the Sonic Heroes were arriving on the scene. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Metal Sonic!Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Follow-Up Category:What If DBXs That Came True